The Rest of Our Lives
by Kristen Verne
Summary: Sora and Kairi have been through so much and, now, they can finally be together. Join them on their very special day! For SoKai day (sorry I'm late). I own nothing but my OC's. All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix!


I'm late for SoKai day... someone really needs to tell me when these days are! I don't like being late!

I hope you guys enjoy this!

I own nothing but my OC's! All rights belong to Disney and Square Enix!

* * *

**The Rest of Our Lives**

* * *

Sora adjusted his tie before sighing. "So, how do I look?"

"Like you're on your way to an executioner."

"Oh, really funny, Riku..."

The silver-haired young man smiled, unable to hide his slight laughter. "Sorry, but you look so nervous it's funny."

"Some best friend you are..."

"Hey, I'm just playing." Riku slapped his friend's shoulder playfully, "What else do best friends, and best mans, do."

"You're lucky I like you..."

Riku chuckled again. "Come on, time for you to get hitched."

* * *

Kairi took a deep breath as she glanced in the mirror; she almost didn't recognize the girl before her.

"Kairi... relax, you're going to be fine." A soft voice soothed. The girl turned to see her adoptive mother, Talitha, behind her.

"I know Mom, but..."

"Kairi..." Talitha soothed, "Calm down. I know you're nervous, that's natural, but that'll soon pass. You're going to remember this as the greatest day of your life, I promise you."  
The girl smiled and nodded, her stomach still flopping about within her; she turned to the only other figure in the room. "Thank you for being here and for agreeing to be my Maid of Honor."

"You were mine at my wedding, so why not return the favor when you asked me?" Aqua smiled to her friend.

Kairi hugged the older girl. "Well, thank you again."

"Kairi," the dressing room door opened to reveal Sora's mom, Marion. "It's time."

* * *

People packed the throne room of Radiant Garden's castle. Mickey at the front of the room, a smile upon his face. Radiant Garden's citizens, plus a few from other worlds, sat in rows around the room, with an aisle down the center.

A door opened off to the side and a young man came in. The room burst into applause; Sora blushed at the attention. "Oh cut it out..."

He went and stood beside the first aisle. His face turned towards the third row where his friends Lea, Terra, Donald, and Goofy all smiled and waved at him encouragingly.

Sora stiffened as soft music began to play throughout the room. The doors opened at the end of the room as people began filing in.

First, Levi and Marion, Sora's parents, entered; Levi gave his son an encouraging nod as they took their seats. Next, Kairi's mother came in, with the Best Man, Riku, leading her.  
As Talitha took her seat, the bride's maids and groom's men came in. Roxas held Xion's arm as they came down and Ventus held Namine's arm. They stood on the sides of the stage, smiling at Sora. Aqua came down the aisle next, winking at her husband as she passed. The last two to come down the aisle was the Gullwing Yuna, dropping flower petals as she went.

Sora's stomach flipped as the doors closed and the music changed, a slow, beautiful tune floated through the air.

The doors reopened and his heart stopped. Kairi stood in the doorway, her father, Isaac, held one arm while her only living biological relative, Ansem the Wise, held the other. She wore a lovely white gown with a light pink sash around the waist and a light pink, lace, veil on her head.

"Wow..."

Kairi blushed, all points of grace vanishing as she nearly collapsed. "Relax Kairi..." Ansem smiled as he patted her arm.

"It's gonna be fine, sweetheart."

To the bride and groom, the aisle walk seemed like a lifetime, until they finally connected. Ansem and Isaac handed Kairi off to Sora, who took her arm with great care and led her onto the platform.

Mickey smiled at them as they stood before him. "Today we are gathered here to celebrate in the marriage of two people, two heroes, who are close to us all. The Hero and Prince of Light, Sora Kumo and the Princess of Heart and Light, Kairi Mizu." He nodded to them both before continuing. "Here we see two stories, one of a young man who touched so many lives and did the impossible, saving the lives of everyone, and the other of a Princess who lost much but still kept her light shining, even in the darkest of circumstances. Today, they begin a new story, a story together, one that will last for many years to come."

The bride and groom blushed as they took a glace at each other. Mickey's smile widened. "Could we have the rings please?" Aqua and Riku stepped forward, Riku handing Sora a ring while Aqua handed Kairi a ring.

Sora took a deep breath, attempting to remember the personal vow he wrote out and memorized, but it would not come to him. He decided to wing it... "Kairi Joy Mizu, you have been the light of my life. If ever I was in a dark place, just the thought of you would bring me out. I love you with all my heart. I will love you, provide for you, protect you, and, if I have to, I will give my life for you. I could think of no greater thing than spending the rest of my life with you." He placed the ring on her finger with a gentle, loving smile.

Kairi covered her mouth as tears of joy sprang to her eyes. She blinked them away and composed herself before speaking. "Sora Knox Kumo, you are the sweetest, silliest, and by far the most heroic person I've ever met. You never cease to brighten my day with your smile. You've already given so much for me, and now it's my turn. I promise to stay by your side, no matter what trials come our way. I will love you, stand with you, care for you, and even put up with the stupid antics I'm sure you'll get into. Nothing on any world could bring me more joy than being with you for the rest of my life." Placing the ring on his finger, she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pure love in them.

"Well," the mouse king continued, "then by the power invested in me as a Guardian of Kingdom Hearts and a rightful King, I pronounce you husband and wife. Sora, you may kiss your bride."

Sora pulled her in close as their lips met and they melted into each other's arms. The room erupted in cheers, which turned in gasps and then back to cheers. For Sora and Kairi, still kissing, began to glow; light surrounded them and grew so bright, it almost hurt to look.

They pulled apart and the cheering died down as they turned, hand in hand, to face the audience. Mickey took one final breath before calling out, "Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time ever, let me introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Sora Kumo." The cheers rang out again, louder than before.

"Hey," Sora leaned over and stole another kiss from his wife, "I must ask, how do you think our stories ended before this one began?"

Kairi smiled at him, eyes aglow, "And they lived happily ever after, for the rest of their lives!"

"Sounds about right to me!"

* * *

The format's a little different because I wrote it first on Deviantart and copied it here and it didn't want to work with me...

Please review!


End file.
